


Last-ditch Attraction

by lonely_no_more



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, I have more world building done, Omega Verse, i spell it hanji, so expect more plot next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: They've tried everything- every alpha (no matter how few there are), every beta and even other omegas to see if she'd respond. The only response was violence so intense that the prospective mates went running out of the quarantine unit. But there's one alpha they hadn't tried yet. The only problem is convincing someone whose very presence made even older alphas shift uncomfortably.





	Last-ditch Attraction

“I thought Ackerman was an alpha,” Moblit said quietly. 

 

Hanji rubbed their chin, an intrigued smile on their face. “So did I. What suppressants was she taking?” 

 

The young man blinked and shuffled through his notes. “Uh, just the standard issue ones. But most omegas still smell like omegas when they take that particular suppressant.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked everything over again. With a sigh, he murmured, “How does she do it though…”

 

“It's a good question,” the commander responded. “Are there any alphas in the barracks right now?” 

 

“Ackerman has turned everyone away. Violently. Alpha, beta or omega.” When Hanji leveled a look at him, Moblit stammered, “Uh- uhm, well. There's one alpha we haven't tried…”

 

The researcher’s eyes widened and lit up with interest. “Who?”

 

Moblit shifted his weight uncomfortably. “It uh- well, it's Leonhardt.” His eyes widened when he saw Hanji light up. “What are you planning?” 

 

“Get Leonhardt in here. I need to have a chat with her,” the commander responded. 

 

Their assistant went in search of the young alpha in question and found her in the kitchen, getting coffee. “Leonhardt.”

 

When she turned to look at him, he saw the power in her gaze. Annie Leonhardt truly was an alpha despite her diminutive size. She asked shortly, “What?” 

 

“Commander Zoë needs to see you. Urgently.” He began to turn and added, “Please, follow me.” Moblit led the blonde alpha down the hall and into Hanji’s office. “Annie Leonhardt, commander.” 

 

“Good, good, thank you, Moblit.” Hanji smirked at Annie and questioned, “So, Leonhardt, you're an alpha. Correct?”

 

A scowl curled Annie's lip and she retorted, “Yeah, why? I'm not about to breed with some desperate omega. I'm not interested-” 

 

“Ah, but this is no ordinary omega. She acts like an alpha. Doesn't even smell like an omega at all.”

 

“You're losing me,” Annie growled. 

 

“It's Ackerman.” 

 

Annie's eyes widened and she murmured, “Ackerman? Ackerman is an alpha.” 

 

Hanji’s eyes were bright with excitement as try exclaimed, “We thought she was too and yet...” They chuckled. “She must've ran out of suppressants and not realized it or something...because she's most definitely in heat.” 

 

The blonde alpha felt something in her stir. It was likely curiosity. Curiosity to see the strongest woman she had ever met reduced to base instinct. However, Annie retorted, “And? What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“Maybe you could go see if there's anything you can do to  _ help _ ?” 

 

She huffed, “Fine, whatever, I'll go see. You couldn't get anyone else to check on her?”

 

“Well…” Moblit interjected, “She's thrown everyone else out. She's actually gotten violent towards any alpha, beta or omega that has tried to even touch her.” 

 

Annie's brows drew together as she muttered, “Then what do you think I can do? I'm not gonna force myself on her. I'm not interested in taking advantage of an omega.”

 

Hanji put their hands up, almost as if to placate the small, angry alpha. “I'm not asking you to force yourself on her. Just go see if she'll respond to you. If not, you can go. Fair?” 

 

There was a long pause as Annie glared at the commander. “Fine. I'll go see. But if she doesn't respond, I'm leaving.” She turned and stormed out of the commander's office, leaving Hanji and Moblit staring after her. 

 

“Petra, I'm sending Annie Leonhardt to the quarantine unit to check on Ackerman. Let her in, will you?”

 

The redhead answered, “Of course, commander.” She had just gotten off of the phone when she saw Annie coming down the hall. It was almost eerie; knowing the blonde girl was an alpha gave her stride and purpose an almost predatory grace. It wasn't until Annie was right at the door that Petra got up and unlocked it. “Just come back and press the buzzer on the other side if you need to leave.” She was used to having the buzzer pressed almost frantically because of Mikasa's aggression towards prospective mates. 

 

Annie nodded and simply gave a grunt of acknowledgement. She stepped into the quarantine unit quickly so that the smell of omegas in heat wouldn't escape and cause an uproar in the barracks. But then, the scent hit her full force. One scent stood out strongly and Annie could almost taste it because of its potency. The quarantine unit was cast in a red glow from the lights, seeing as intense white or blue light usually caused migraines and nausea in omegas. Annie began stalking the halls, eyes dilating to take in more light from the dim space and also from the stirring of desire in her gut. 

 

As she approached a room, her ears caught the faint sound of whimpering. Her alpha instincts were raging. She had never had such a strong reaction to the scent of an omega before. Annie tugged the door open; it was a small room- just big enough to hold a small bed. And, laying on the bed, was Mikasa. She was writhing, sweat beading on her forehead and tears streaming from her eyes. If Annie hadn't have seen that Mikasa’s hand was busy in her pants, she would've worried that Mikasa was in pain. Though, honestly, with the delirium that omegas often encountered during their heat, it could've been pain. 

 

It was then that Mikasa seemed to notice there was someone else there. Her eyes raised to see the blonde and, if were possible, her eyes dilated so wide that her eyes were totally black. “Annie?” Her hand didn't pause though and Annie could hear how wet Mikasa was. She dropped her head back down to the mattress and whined sharply. 

 

“If you want me to go, say it now,” Annie growled. She began to take a couple steps towards the omega. It was gorgeous, seeing Mikasa quake at the sound of her voice. As she got closer, Annie watched as Mikasa trembled, seemingly thrusting faster. When Mikasa didn't try to shake Annie's hand away, the blonde grabbed the wrist that was moving and tugged it out of Mikasa's jeans. The omega cried sharply but didn't fight, letting the blonde push her back to lean against the wall. Her legs were shaking, spread enough to accommodate Annie if she chose to lean in. She grabbed the legs of Mikasa's jeans and roughly pulled, tugging them off. 

 

“Annie...I...I don't...don’t want you to see me like this,” she whimpered. However, despite her words, Mikasa spread her legs eagerly when the jeans were finally torn free. 

 

The alpha paused. Mikasa had only ever been strong and stoic- a good leader. And, despite being undeniably attracted to her then, Annie found herself smitten right at that moment. She was beginning to ache; it was getting harder to hold herself back. “I can go. And we won't ever have to speak of this.” Those words were almost painful to say. Annie wanted nothing more than to fuck Mikasa into absolute oblivion. She pulled back, not wanting to make Mikasa feel as if she was going to force it. 

 

They had flirted beforehand. For months before this instance, they had exchanged playful banter, gone out on a date or two. They had even kissed, making out on Annie's bunk. But they had always stopped short of sex. This was Annie's chance. Her alpha instincts were egging her on, knowing it would satisfy both her and Mikasa’s primal needs. 

 

“Wait- please...stay. Don't go, please,” the brunette begged. She reached out, hands shaking, to grab Annie's arms. “I need you.” Her pupils were still dilated and the tears were still falling but she looked desperate for Annie. 

 

Annie didn't wait any longer and slammed one hand against the wall next to Mikasa's head while the other shoved down into the brunette’s underwear, immediately finding the wetness she was looking for. She thrust her fingers in quickly, a pleased shiver going down her spine at the way Mikasa gasped. It made her growl as she lowered her head to press her lips to the pulse in Mikasa's neck. She grazed her teeth along the skin, her canines catching a couple times. Annie couldn't bite. Not yet. 

 

Mikasa whimpered, her hips jerking a bit as she tried to follow the intense pace of Annie's thrusting fingers. She whined sharply, bucking against the hand that was stimulating her. “An-nie...I-” The fingers curled against the front wall of her sex and Mikasa cried out loudly, back arching. Annie thought she had been soaked before but Mikasa somehow managed to get wetter. It was finally apparent to her that Mikasa smelled like an omega. Or, maybe, it was just the fact that she wanted Mikasa to be  _ her _ omega. 

 

The alpha curled her fingers again, rubbing roughly to draw another high-pitched whine from Mikasa. She enjoyed seeing the brunette trying to grind down into her hand. It didn't take much longer for Mikasa to start shaking and whimpering continuously. Annie used her thumb to rub Mikasa's clit in quick circles. “You're mine.” 

 

There was no answer- the omega just continued to rock her hips desperately. She was biting her lip and Annie was surprised her canines hadn't drawn blood. But, despite seeing how ready Mikasa was, Annie stopped. “Please-” 

 

“You're  _ mine _ ,” Annie snarled, “understood?” 

 

With a sob, Mikasa answered, “Yes- I'm yours! Annie, please-” She shuddered and opened her eyes to look at Annie. “I'm yours. All yours.” 

 

Finally getting the answer she wanted, Annie began thrusting harder and faster than before. She whispered in Mikasa's ear, “Good girl. Now. Come.” 

 

It seemed to trigger something in Mikasa and she gasped, body trembling. Her core tightened around Annie's fingers and she cried, “Annie- Annie, please, please-” A gush of fluid soaked the blonde alpha’s hand. Cheeks red and body still shaking, Mikasa tried to catch her breath. Momentarily, the omega was sated and she leaned against the wall. But then she felt the heat and pressure build again.

 

Annie was still ready, feeling as if all of her muscles were vibrating. She felt her jeans get uncomfortably tight. The blonde looked at Mikasa intensely. All of her instincts were raging. “Can you go again?” she asked roughly. 

 

She nodded. “Please.” Mikasa almost looked as if she had been drugged. She was in a haze but everything was focused on Annie. Her body was aching for the alpha to claim her. “I still...uhm.”

 

Gaze softening slightly, Annie finished, “You still need more.” She began to strip, tossing her hoodie to the floor. The blonde could see Mikasa watching intently, leaning forward slightly. Annie stated, “Your underwear and top need to go.” She only managed to get her sports bra and boots off, her jeans still on, when the scent of Mikasa's heat hit her full force. The omega was waiting anxiously on the bed, naked, laying on her side and panting. “Get on your knees,” Annie ordered as she got on the bed. Her pupils were dilated wide as her instincts took control. 

 

As soon as Mikasa had gotten to her hands and knees, she heard the zipper of Annie's jeans and the shuffle of fabric. She lowered herself to her elbows and arched her back. It tilted her hips forward. Mikasa was already panting, aching for Annie to fuck her. When she felt Annie's hand on her hip, the brunette shuddered. “Annie,” she whined. 

 

“Don't worry,” she replied hoarsely, “I'll take care of you.” Annie was embarrassingly hard. She took her shaft in hand and ran the head along the length of Mikasa's slit. It was so wet and felt so amazing. The alpha shuddered at the feeling and did it again, making Mikasa's hips jerk. Pressing the head of her dick against the brunette’s entrance, Annie groaned as she slid in. It slowly turned into a growl as she settled into the hilt. 

 

Mikasa let out a guttural moan as she felt Annie fill her. She could feel the scratch of the zipper from Annie's jeans against her thighs but the added feeling only made Mikasa gasp and try to press back against the alpha harder. “Hnnngh-” It was making her whimper but then she felt Annie's other hand rest on her other hip. There was a rise of anticipation.  

 

A powerful thrust made her jerk forward, eliciting a surprised scream from her. She thrust hard once and then again, barely giving Mikasa or herself nearly enough to get off on. It was more Annie getting a feel for Mikasa and showing her who had the control. The alpha began to set a pace, her fingers digging into the skin of Mikasa's hips, pulling her back into each thrust. Annie grit her teeth; her omega was trying to rock her hips into the pounding Annie was giving her and it made the blonde feel euphoric. Her eyes fluttered. Mikasa felt too good around her. 

 

A pleasured sob left Mikasa as her hands gripped the sheets, tugging sharply. “Annie, I'm-” She pressed her forehead to the mattress, panting and whimpering. It was the first heat she had experienced, having been taking suppressants religiously since she first began to realize her scent was much different from that of an alpha or beta. So, having this happen had been awful at first. It seemed like nothing she did to pleasure herself helped. All it did was leave her sweating and crying, needing more and more. But everyone else they had sent didn't appeal to her. Their scents were too strange or too weak. Annie was different though. She had enjoyed Annie even before she had experienced her heat. Come to think of it, Mikasa didn't even know if Annie had had her first rut yet. Not that it mattered right then because Annie was fucking her into the mattress. 

 

It was intoxicating, having their scents meld. It was perfect. Annie kept fucking her, desperate to make Mikasa hers alone. Not that she expected Mikasa would take another mate. Not after throwing everyone else out and responding only to Annie. The blonde could feel her orgasm building and wanted only to feel Mikasa coming around her. Annie could feel the urge to bite and claim but held it off. She didn't want to. Not until she had made Mikasa come a couple times and she was able to face the brunette. The alpha said, “From now on, when you go into heat, you're going to spend the entire time in my room. And I'm going to  _ fuck _ you until the only word you can say is  _ my name _ .” She almost wished she had told Mikasa to keep her shirt on because Annie desperately wanted to tug on something as she kept thrusting. Instead, Annie reached down and grabbed Mikasa's hair, tugging roughly. It caused her lover to squeal. “I want you to say my name.”

 

“Annie-” she gasped. Mikasa squirmed- or tried to at least. So far Annie was making good on her promise to make Mikasa able to say just her name. The omega could feel the sensation building in her core. Like the one that had left her utterly soaked earlier. It was so close. “Annie, it's- again-” Her hand drifted lower and she gingerly pressed her fingers to her clit. “Just a little more…” 

 

“That's it,” Annie mumbled encouragingly, “What a good omega.” She could feel Mikasa's walls tightening around her. For as hard as she was fucking the brunette, Annie wasn't surprised to hear each thrust with a slap of their skin and also the sound of wetness. It seemed to make Mikasa shudder and squeeze around her when given praise. So, Annie growled, “Good girl. You’re so wet.” She bent over Mikasa’s back, her free hand balancing her weight as she leaned in to whisper roughly in her ear. “You're just taking it like the good girl you are, aren't you?” The whimper Mikasa let out sent a spark down Annie's spine, coiling in her gut. She couldn't possibly get any harder but it made her shaft ache. 

 

“H-hah- Annie, I need to come, I have to come,” she begged, almost sobbing again. 

 

“Then come. Come for me,” the alpha demanded. She tugged on Mikasa's hair again, her hips pounding against her omega’s ass as she snarled her pleasure. “Be a good little omega and  _ take it _ ,” Annie groaned. She was going to come too. The heat and pressure that had been building in her gut made Annie start to gasp for air. It was ecstasy, feeling Mikasa's walls try to clamp down on her. Then, with one more rough thrust, Annie grit her teeth, hissing as her peak hit. 

 

Mikasa came as well once she felt the heat of the alpha’s release spread inside of her. A desperate whimper dropped from her lips as her whole body began to tremble. “More, more,” she urged, even though she felt like her body couldn't hold itself up much longer. 

 

Sheer instinct was driving Annie at that point and she kept grinding her hips against Mikasa, trying to shove more of her length in despite bottoming out within the omega’s core. Annie felt Mikasa's body jerk and heard the choked scream leave her mouth as she felt wetness gush, soaking her pants and the sheets beneath them. Eyes widening in surprise, the blonde alpha pulled back just enough to take in what had just happened. Mikasa was positively  _ dripping _ . “Holy fuck…”

 

Meanwhile, the omega’s body sagged, languid in the wake of her release. Her eyes were nearly glazed over as she panted, trying to catch her breath. However, the serenity of the moment began to fade as the itch returned; she needed Annie again, immediately. Mikasa wiggled her hips against the alpha. She whimpered, “One more...?” 

 

“If your heat is like this every time, we're gonna have to take an entire week off, just so I can fuck you enough,” Annie marveled, laughing breathlessly. She pulled out, amazed that she was still hard. Yet, it felt incredible knowing that Mikasa was desperate for her again. Using her strength, Annie flipped the omega onto her back so she could look at her. Mikasa was sprawled out before her, legs already spread wide, waiting for the alpha. Her eyes were still black, dilated fully and focused solely on Annie. She grabbed the omega’s thighs, slowly tugging her up to scoot her legs under Mikasa's legs. Their eyes locked and Annie announced, “I'm going to claim you this time. If you want to be my mate.”

 

“I wouldn't have let you touch me if I didn't,” Mikasa retorted. A little bit of that fierce spirit had returned. It made Annie smirk. She wanted to fuck it right out of her. 

 

The blonde nodded but, rather than immediately thrust in, she decided to tease. Grinning wickedly, Annie began grinding against the omega, her cock nestled against Mikasa's slit but not anywhere near sliding in. It made Mikasa whine, back arching and hips rocking, desperate to get Annie where she needed her. “What's wrong, Mika? It isn't enough?” 

 

“Annie,” she whined. Her hips raised, grinding against Annie and spreading wetness along the underside of Annie's shaft. The desperation was back and looked up at the alpha, eyes big and watery with raw desire. Quietly, voice shaking and shy, she whispered, “Mate me.” 

 

She couldn't refuse that. Annie carefully angled her shaft and hips to line herself up before sinking in slowly. A low groan rumbled in her chest as she pressed their hips together. Her dick was seated deeply in the omega and she held herself there for a moment, appreciating the way Mikasa's head tilted back. This time, the alpha would bite and claim Mikasa as hers completely. A moment passed where Annie held herself still before slowly drawing her hips back and driving back in hard. “Mine.” She repeated the motion again and again, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping together, made louder by the fact that Mikasa was completely and utterly soaking wet. Annie put her hands down on either side of Mikasa’s head and started her pace of hard and fast again. There was more desperation on her end this time. Knowing that Mikasa wanted to be mates and had wanted only her was making the whole experience life-changing. They might be in the military but if their coupling ever brought about a child, Annie swore to herself then and there that she'd provide everything she possibly could to ensure a safe, loving life for both Mikasa and the baby. Their eyes locked as Annie thrust her hips roughly. She repeated, canines bared, “Mine.” 

 

Her tone obviously playful, Mikasa retorted, “Then bite me.” 

 

“Not yet,” Annie replied, looking smug. “I haven't made you come again.”

 

Mikasa opened her mouth to reply but was quickly cut off when Annie sat back and grabbed backs of her knees, holding her legs apart. She flung an arm over her eyes, giving a high-pitched gasp as the thrusting picked back up. “Nnn-nnngh-!” The omega rocked her hips into the thrusts, whimpering with the rhythm of Annie's pumping hips. Her cries got louder and sharper as Annie sped up and the grip on her legs got tighter. Mikasa knew at the back of her mind that Annie had her spread obscenely, likely enjoying the control she had. 

 

Annie's growling had likewise gotten louder and more consistent as she found herself getting closer. She wanted to last longer. But at the same time, she didn't want to slow down. Her instincts were roaring, demanding to bond right then. The blonde released her hold on Mikasa's legs to instead slip under the omega’s hips, wrapping around her firmly. It was the alpha instinct- she started to rut against Mikasa frantically. Annie dropped her head, resting on Mikasa's sternum. She felt hands grab her face and raised her head to see her omega looking at her with such emotion in her eyes- love. Surging up, Annie captured Mikasa in a kiss, whining softly. 

 

It was the softest sound Mikasa had heard the alpha make all evening. She broke the kiss, their lips still lingering close, noses bumping. The motion of Annie still rutting brought their lips brushing again but rather than kiss her alpha, Mikasa whimpered, “Please bite me.”

 

She didn't need any further urging. Annie moved at the same time that Mikasa tilted her head back, baring her neck to the alpha. Mikasa's scent filled her senses and the blonde dragged her canines over the sensitive skin to feel Mikasa shudder. Then, she bit down- hard. She could taste blood but mostly she just took in the euphoria of claiming Mikasa as hers. Even as she bit, Annie could feel her orgasm coming fast. Annie growled against Mikasa's neck as she rutted hard. She heard her omega panting, high-pitched and desperate.

 

Despite being an omega, Mikasa still felt an irrepressible urge to put her mark on Annie. And the second her fangs pierced the alpha’s shoulder, she felt Annie come. The blonde had released her bite and let out a groan that more closely resembled a roar. A couple more frantic bucks of Annie's hips sent Mikasa over the edge and she moaned, legs trembling around Annie's waist where they had wrapped to keep the alpha close. 

 

It wasn't until their muscles relaxed that Mikasa let go of Annie's shoulder and let her head drop back down to the mattress. She was sweaty, still way too hot but sated. Though she wasn't sure how long it would be until the heat set in again, Mikasa finally looked up at Annie with clear, alert eyes. Blood was smeared over their lips but without the haze of the heat, they smiled at one another. Annie's smile turned into a small smirk as she joked, “Don't tell me you're gonna turn into a docile little omega.”

 

Mikasa reached up and lightly bopped the alpha’s nose. “Not on your life, you baby alpha.” 

 

Annie's face went red and looked indignant. “I'm not a baby alpha!” She huffed when Mikasa just laughed. “Brat…”

 

“What, you didn't think you fucked me into submission, did you?” the omega countered. 

 

There was a pause. “I certainly hope I didn't,” Annie replied soberly. She was still buried to the hilt in Mikasa but propped herself up on one arm so her free hand could brush through her mate's hair. “I don't need someone who's submissive and caters to me. I need the Mikasa who leads her soldiers better than any alpha and cares more purely than anyone else I've ever met.”

 

Mikasa blushed and turned her gaze away. “Well, aren't you the romantic.” However, she quickly took Annie's hand to keep it near her cheek so she could turn and press a kiss to her palm. “I wouldn't dare give you any less.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up really falling in love with this universe and did more world-building as I was writing the smut. Things are a lot more complex and I'm excited to write more.


End file.
